


Fallen

by Bishmonster



Series: Falling series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Breastfeeding, Can attempted rape be mild, Childbirth, Darcy is totally worthy bitches, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Mild Angst, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Proceed with caution, Protective Thor, Smut, Spit As Lube, This was not suppose to be smut, Thor is not playing games, What Have I Done, dumb question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: The final part of the Falling series. Darcy has her baby and learns to deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be updated regularly! I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy, regardless!

"Clint! Clint! Clint! Clint!"

"What!!! Darcy! My guy died! I'm trying to beat Birdbrain's score." A very miffed Clint, cross legged and pouting on the Main couch was not happy with her. She gave no fucks.

"You'll never beat Sam's score. And it's dumb to make fun of someone with a moniker just a stones throw from your own. You're practically cousins!" Clint's response was to flip her another cousin of the avian family. Hmmm. Jerk. "I want ice cream"

He was already ignoring her and playing his game again. He jerked his big blonde head. "Fridge is like three feet away"

This would not do at all. "I want fancy ice cream."

"As I said, three feet, to your left." His agile fingers were flying over the controller. She wondered how bad it would be if she broke one. His finger not the controller. Thor broke enough of those.

"I want that fancy shit where they mix goodies in it. Like gummy bears and almonds." Darcy demanded. She couldn't stomp her foot to make her point because her belly was on the way and her balance was shit.

"That's fucking gross Darce!" His guy died again because he was too busy making disgusted faces.

Darcy was done. "Clint. Francis. Barton. If you do not take me to get ice cream right now I will scream!" She wanted her goddamn ice cream and she was just being polite asking. He was going to take her or she was going to break her promise to Thor.

"I'll just take out my hearing aids. Your threats do not scare me." Clint scoffed at her.

"But... but... I'm dying here!" She sputtered. Darcy didn't want to break her promise. Thor, along with Natasha, Tony and Steve, were on a mission. It was pretty damn important. Jarvis was under orders to keep all media locked down so she wouldn't worry. It was not helping.

Clint, the no good dirty rotten scoundrel, shrugged at her, unimpressed. "There is literally no way in hell I would risk Thor's wrath if I take you outside and you pop that baby out." He eyeballed her stomach dubiously.

"But I'm sooooooo bored." She whined. Darcy needed fresh air and ice cream. All the ice cream.

"Listen, if you were in my shoes..."

"I would never wear those ugly ass boots unless it was Halloween. And even then..." Darcy interrupted.

"Thor and Tony would just kill me if something happened to you. But Tasha would make it slow, and traumatically painful." Clint shuddered and went back to ignoring her.

"Scaredy cat." She hissed and rewred at him.

"Still not happening." He died again. This time it was all his fault. He turned to her with a grin. "I'm gonna order pizza. You want?"

"Ice cream or bust, Barton!"

  
**********

"Make Clint take us to get ice cream." Darcy unceremoniously joined Frigga in the rooms Tony had set up for her. Everything looked soft and... drapey. Frigga was knitting and singing to herself again. Darcy did not understand how she could be so serene.

"Do you think that is wise?" Frigga didn't look up from her knitting and her smile never changed, but her body turned toward Darcy. Lady Frigga was engaged.

"It's just ice cream, fancy and yummy and if I don't get out of this goddamn Tower, I'm going to rip my hair out."

"It's ok to be anxious. The last days of waiting are the worst."

"It's not that... ok it's mostly not that. I want this baby to get fully baked before I pop him out."

"Her." Frigga corrected.

Darcy's eye roll was the stuff of legends. "Whatevs." She was exuberant in her off handedness. "I miss Thor." She whispered like it was a secret. Like nobody knew exactly what was going on with her.

Frigga laid the half finished blanket in her lap. Her eyes were kind.

"He's been gone so long and I..." Darcy's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go mad if I don't get out."

"It will never get easier, when your man goes off to battle. You need to have faith he will return to you, victorious."

"I will kill him if he misses this baby being born. Dead." Darcy pantomimed slicing her throat.

  
*****

By the end of the day, Darcy got her wish. She left the Tower. Unfortunately, she was unconscious and awkwardly tied up in the back of a nondescript van, driven by a foolish man and guarded by his equally stupid henchmen. They drove for hours, to the Catskills, right into the mountains and down a mine shaft.

Darcy woke up groggy, pissed off and hurting. She was in a cave of some sort, her hands were bound in front of her. She was alone, it was mostly dark and the air was stale, like she was underground.

"Oh. This is just bullshit."


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy, paced her small cell. She didn't know what type of cave she was in but it was hard to breathe and she was trying not to panic. Her only clear thought was her determination not to have her baby in this hellhole.

There was rock on three sides. Impenetrable, thick earth, cut in strange uneven lines. They looked manmade but the lighting was bad. Barely enough illumination spilled from under the door for Darcy's eyes to adjust. Plus, her glasses were broken, sliding down her nose. One lens was cracked.

The door wasn't impressive. It was chained in the middle. The chain was new and shiny even in the darkness. Darcy felt around her gateway to freedom, frustrated by her still bound hands. She went to work on the hinges hoping she could open the door that way. Her fingers were shaking so bad it was hard to get a good grip.

"Oomph!" The door swung outward and Darcy had to turn to her side so she wouldn't land on her stomach. She landed hard on her hip and her teeth clacked in her mouth. "Fuck. Asshole. That hurts."

"Shut up, slut. Get up. The boss has some questions for you."

"Awesome. I didn't know there was going to be a quiz today." Darcy didn't have time to brace for the blow. The pain from being backhanded was blinding and he must have been wearing a ring because she could feel something warm drip down her face. It smelled metallic and she was doing her best to convince herself it was sweat.

"Tut, tut. Toady. That's no way to treat a lady." He wasn't tall but he held himself that way and he was slim in his sharp business suit. Too thin. His face was partially handsome, the other half pockmarked with burn scars. His hair was slicked back, a burnt gold.

Darcy was nearly positive he was suppose to be dead.

"My name is Aldrich Killian. Oh! You've heard of me? Delightful. Then you know what I'm capable of."

"Nope. But I'm pretty sure you are one stupid son of a bitch." Darcy spat.

His face, manically jovial one minute, fell and developed the ugliest sneer she had seen on a human being. "You'll watch your tone with me. I won't be talked to by Tony Stark's whore that way. Keep it up and I'll let Toady do what he wants with you."

"See." She said before the dumbass henchman slapped her face again. Her head flung to the side and it was all she could do to stand on her own two feet. "Dumb." Darcy's cheek throbbed and blood was in her mouth. Surprisingly, a better taste than cave dust.

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about? I'll have you know...."He never got finish his sentence. A flash of red hair and a mighty roar interrupted his building tirade.

"Natasha." Darcy whispered. Thor wasn't far behind. He even had his cape on.

"Stop." Killian's voice was sharp. He had a gun trained on Darcy. The barrel pointed to her middle. Darcy couldn't stop her hand from shielding the baby. Ineffectual as it was instinctual.

"You will die." Thor said, reasonable, like they were discussing the weather. "I will end your life.

"What do you care? She's Tony Stark's whore. What? He was too busy to show?" Killian snarled.

"Your intel is wrong." Natasha was in full Black Widow mode, half crouched and ready to jump. She looked wild, red hair in snarls around her head. Eyes narrowed into deadly slits. She was in her catsuit and Darcy could see tears in the fabric.

"Tony Stark is my Dad." Darcy shared. Thor is my Baby Daddy." She pointed at the thunderer. "And you've made him mad."

"Not to mention me." Natasha, in a deadly pirouette, moved past Toady. He gurgled strangely, eyes bulging out of his head and then thick, dark liquid oozed from a neat slice over his Adam's apple. He fell forward to his knees and then face first on the floor. Darcy thought it looked an awful lot like Jenga.

"Come any closer and I will shoot her." Darcy could hear the panic in his cry. Good. He should be panicking. Little blue charges of lightning were sparking on Mew-Mew. "If you let that thing loose in here, the mine will cave in."

"A mine? You brought me to a mine? Are you just fucking ridiculous on purpose or did you have to go to school for that. No. Don't answer. I already know. What could you have possible gained from trying to kidnap me?" Darcy wanted to scream. She was afraid something might've happened when she fell. The pain in her back was stronger now and it was all she could do to breathe through it.

"I knew he would come after you, as far along as you are. Tony has a soft spot for women and children. Plus, I thought you were his paramour..."

"Nice fancy name for whore, Dickbag." Darcy snarked.

"... He's predictable."

"He has a mechanical suit. He wouldn't be down here for long." Natasha intoned.

"He would come without it if I asked nicely." Killian was smiling with all his teeth. "He wouldn't want to risk the baby. Unlike this big fella." He shrug in Thor's general direction. "Once I got him here, well, I'm sure you saw the detonators on the way in."

"Collapsing a mountain on Tony seems extreme."

"Apparently, with the level of extremis in my veins, I could grow back from just about anything. Brain activity, you see. It took a while. Nearly a year." He stroked his scared face. "But eventually I was whole again, I had plenty of time to plan."

"Plan poorly." Natasha said piteously.

Thor charged while the spy bodily shielded Darcy. The gun clattered to the ground, letting off one single bullet. It lodged uselessly into the dark earthy walls. The struggle was laughably short. New-mew lay heavily on the villains chest. He was alive and cackling madly.

"You are all fools!" He cried. He had a hand held push button, ominously red. Thor roared, grabbed his hammer and ushered both Darcy and Natasha into the little room. He slammed the door shut just as the entire mine trembled and groaned and the loudest noise Darcy had ever heard exploded around them. Thor lay over the two women as the world collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

This was bad. This was really bad. This was worse than waking up drugged and kidnapped. This was literally the most terrifying scenario Darcy could think of in regards to "shit she did not want to happen when having this baby".

There was no cave, no door now. It was all just rubble. Darcy's heart was racing and she couldn't get a good breath without coughing. She was under Natasha who was under Thor, and he was between them and the collapsed walls. They were gonna die here. Or, at least, she was.

"Don't cry, Myshka." Natasha curled tighter around Darcy's throbbing body. She reached to wipe a silent tear off of Darcy's grime covered face. "We will be out of here in no time."

"It's not nice to lie. You're gonna be an auntie soon. You have to tell the truth." Darcy sniffed.

"Sound reasoning." Natasha grinned, pleased with the idea.

"Hold tight." Thor groaned. The weight was too heavy to hold for long. Pebbles and heavier stones were still falling. He grunted and groaned and finally gave a battle cry when he heaved up and sent the rocks flying.

Natasha had one of those glowy sticks. Darcy missed the days when she thought their only purpose was wild rave dancing. There was a clearing at the very back of the cave. Darcy bit her lip as they gingerly made their way out of the rocks. The ceiling was low and Thor could not stand upright, so he sat with his back to the wall and drew Darcy to cuddle in his lap. He stroked the length of her back and she could not stop the whimper that escaped.

"I know you're scared. All will be well." He kissed her sweaty forehead.

"The comms are working. It's patchy though. Tony says he's at the mouth of the mine. The whole thing is caved in."

Natasha explored the small space. She looked grim and determined. And for a brief moment, elated. "Air! We have air! Look. It's being piped in and the line seems intact. We won't suffocate."

"Most excellent." Thor said.

"So, that's it? We just wait? Is there nothing else we can do? I mean. Thor can use Mew-Mew to get us out."

"The villain was right. It would be unwise of me to let her loose in here. I will not risk it." Thor's jaw was clenched and he was staring at the broken walls. Darcy could tell this leash on him was a strain.

"Tony is working as fast as he can. Steve is helping. It'll be hours before they get to us. Not days. Shut up, Tony." Natasha ordered. Then sighed. "He's estimating one full day."

One day. Trapped underground. Ok. She could do this. There was air, mostly fresh. They would just be a little hungry. And thirsty. Darcy kept her mouth shut and stayed as still as possible surrounded by Thor's heat. It was blazing hot in the cave but Darcy did not care. She was soaking up the comfort of Thor.

It didn't last long. The aching was becoming too much for her to ignore in the near darkness. "How did you find me?" She piped up.

Thor chuckled and Natasha cursed.

"Tony had Dr. Cho inserted a tracking chip in your arm." Said the spy. She was still standing, at the ready though there was no immediate threat.

"Bless that paranoid man." Darcy muttered. She couldn't bring herself to be upset with his gross breach of manners. At least, not at the moment.

"Can you tell us what happened? Clint said someone breached the Tower and knocked him out from behind but didn't know much else."

"Oh no! Is he okay? And Lady Frigga? They didn't hurt her did they?"

"My lady Mother is just fine. She had left shortly before they arrived. She went to the Cold Stone."

"She went to get me ice cream!!!! Oh I love her! Wait, dammit! I told Clint it would be fine if we left!!!!! I could strangle him!!!" Darcy raged. But only a little. "They came from above, I think they parachuted in. Because that's the way we went out. I never ever ever want to that again." Darcy shuddered remembering how close they seemed to be to the buildings catching the up drafts.

Natasha made a noise. It wasn't a very nice one. And Thor's arms tightened around her. They fell silent again, breathing shallowly in the dusty air. Darcy hugged Thor tighter and tighter until she could no longer ignore the rolling nausea. She also had to... potty, real bad. And the air in their little cave was already bad enough.

"Try to rest," Thor murmured into her hair.

"A nap might make the time go faster." Natasha suggested. She had finally sat down on the edge of a rock. Still bracing to go at a moments notice. It was the first thing Darcy had ever heard the woman say that was absolutely unhelpful.

"I need to move around. Keep my muscles loose so they don't get too sore." She said instead and her voice was firm enough to get them both to help her up. There wasn't much room to pace but it was enough for the moment to get her mind off of the incessant cramping.

"This is bad." Dread wasn't a sudden thing though it came out that way. Thor was remaining silent and watching her closely.

"It will be over soon." Natasha tried to sooth her. It didn't work. Not when Darcy was pretty sure her worst fear was happening. She almost stumbled on her next turn, her attention so concentrated on the popping sensation in her belly, and the rush of warm sickly sweet fluid down her legs. Thor caught her arms and she stared at him in horror. Natasha made another noise, this time of surprise.

"Tony, I'm gonna need you to work faster."


	4. Chapter 4

"Breathe Darcy.."

"I am breathing!" She panted out.

"You're hyperventilating. That's not breathing." Natasha corrected. She was crouched down, with her hands gripping Darcy's bicep.

"Now is not the time to be cute."

"It just come naturally," the red head shrugged.

Thor, for his part, was holding back his chuckle. She could feel it at her back just waiting to rumble out. She was not feeling magnanimous enough to let him. This was all his fault.

"Pretty sure you were an active participant."

"Natasha! I am going into labor. That alone gives me the right to blame him. And there is no epidural! And we are miles underground in a cave in!!!!" She was screaming at the end of it. Darcy immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know your just trying to make things easier. I'm just.... so .... scared."

"I know, Myshka. I will do my best to get you through this." Natasha eyes bored into hers. And Darcy believed her.

"I want to stand." Darcy told her plainly. "It hurts to sit."

"Ok. Thor. Let's get her up. Hold onto her." Natasha was taking charge and it immediately calmed Darcy down. Natasha could handle anything. She was one competent mother fucker.

"Thank you." Her friend said.

Thor stayed silent. Darcy could tell he was worried. That ripple in the middle of his forehead was a giant neon sign. The weird yellow of the light stick made it even more prominent. He was crouched over her in an uncomfortable position.

"You don't have to stand with me." And if that wasn't a metaphor for their whole relationship. He didn't respond verbally, but the look her gave her was half eye roll half fond grin. Yeah. He totally loved her.

"Lean back onto me Hjarta." Thor swayed with her and murmured a soft song she'd heard out of his mother's mouth during many of her afternoon naps.

"Tony says they're about halfway." Natasha said randomly. It was hard to tell how long they had been trapped. Darcy didn't care anymore because her contractions were coming closer and closer together and the breathing exercises she finally remembered from Lamaze classes where she spent more time mocking Thor's uncomfortable face than paying attention, were not helping.

Thor was massaging her contracting muscles through her dirty clothes when it hit her.

"We don't have any water! Who's gonna boil the water if we don't have any! Shit! I can't have this baby here! There's no blankets or one of those suction thingies to help the baby breathe! We need one of those! And clean towels and scissors to cut the cord and goddamn water!!!!" The panic was swift and consuming. She couldn't get air and the her vision went black with pain from the worst contraction yet. Thor held her through it and whispered prayers in his own tongue. "I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry. I'll try better."

"You are doing just fine, darling girl." Natasha was holding her shaking hands.

"I think I need to sit now." Darcy was fully in tune with her body at this point. She was following her instincts. Thor sat first and eased her down between his spread thighs. He took most of her weight and let her rest against him without a word.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked between pain gritted teeth.

"I've spent the last several months reading how to prepare for after she's born. I am remiss in not having read one on how to deliver a baby."

"Oh Thor." Darcy cried out from the sudden contraction. But she was laughing through it.

"I've done this before." Natasha quietly assured him. "This isn't ideal but we can do this." She was shaking out his dusty red cape, trying to get it as clean as possible. Then she knelt in front of Darcy. "I need to see."

Darcy did not give one fuck about modesty at this point. The pain was making her want to scream and she was refusing. She gave a terse nod and did the unattractive breathing thing. Thor kissed her forehead and continued to massage her.

Natasha didn't bother to ease her tights off, she ripped them and it was an obscene sound in the dark little cave. Her face remained impassive until she looked at Darcy's red and sweaty face.

"It won't be long now. Tony guesses another hour or two. This baby will be born before then. I can see the head. Darcy... when your body says push, you need to do it. Don't fight it Myshka. I will catch her."

"Him." Darcy argued more out of habit than spite. She was huffing and puffing and her cheeks were flaming red. "I think. I think it's coming..." she did scream then, one long and loud sound that reverberated off the enclosed space. Darcy pushed. She couldn't not push. Thor held her hands. She squeezed hard enough to cause him to wince but he never stopped whispering encouragement, his head bent over hers and his cheek flush with her panting face. Darcy entire world centered down to the immense ripping sensation tearing her apart. She couldn't hear herself anymore even though she knew she was still screaming. All she could do was feel the burning pain and then, suddenly, it was over.

Natasha made one of those noises. Half surprise and half something Darcy had never heard out of her before. The red head had a dopey grin on her face and a pale tiny human in her arms.

"It's a girl!" She said joyfully.

"A girl." Darcy wondered. She had a little girl. Thor's daughter. Natasha cleaned the baby up as best she could and wrapped her in the cape. She placed her in Darcy's arms.

All the worry, all the fear was nothing when her baby opened her tiny little mouth and cried loud and long. Darcy's tears were ones of happiness and pride. Her daughter was here and making her presence known.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You owe me ten bucks."

"Clint. When I get out of this bed I'm gonna kick your ass." They were both whispering. Darcy was propped up with a feasting Nedra at her breast. Her little princess had a voracious appetite. Darcy's fears about the conditioning from Thor's little games were completely unfounded. It wasn't the same at all.

"Geez, Darce, doesn't that hurt?" Clint was trying not to look as much as he was fascinated. "Do you need a nursing blanket? I could get you one."

"Why would I want to suffocate my child while she eats. If you don't want to look, turn away." Even at a whisper, Darcy let  
It be known she wasn't taking that shit. She laughed when Clint's ears turned red and he was suddenly very entertained by the beeping machines.

Darcy wasn't sure why she and Nedra were in Medical. Tony, in a truly fantastic tantrum had demanded she stay until Dr. Cho was sure there were no complications. Then he had left, abruptly, refusing to hold the baby, refusing to let anyone near him. When she was out Darcy made plans to go check on him. He had bragged about being a Grandpa to all and sundry and now he couldn't even look at the beautiful creature. Yep. Nope. Something was up with that man.

In the meantime, she felt wonderful. Ok, so that was a lie but she was so... elated she felt like running a mile, after she took a long, long nap. Nedra was also getting full marks for health. She was a bit small but absolutely perfect in every other way. She had hair but it was so light blonde she looked bald. Her eyes were that new born blue and huge in the middle of her cute little face, button nose and Cupid's bow lips and all. She looked unreal and surreal at the same time because Darcy could see so much of Thor in her little face but she had Darcy's personality. Lung capacity and all.

"Good eve, Little Mother," Lady Frigga came in the room. She nodded to a still embarrassed Clint and leaned over Darcy on the bed. Smooth graceful fingers touched Nedra's soft cheek. The two women smiled like they both knew all the secrets. "She's hungry." Frigga said proudly. Like she had anything to do with it.

"Yeah. Dr. Cho was surprised. She said with those conditions she might be sick and not want to eat the first couple of days but it's the exact opposite.

"A child of the Aesir will have many more advantages than a child of Midgard." Lady Frigga said, solemn, as she settled back to continue the knitting brought with her.

One of Darcy's concerns: how much of an advantage?

"Lady Frigga..."

"Please. You may call me Mother, as Thor does. Or Frigga. No need to be so formal, not here anyway." Darcy blushed when the smooth arched eyebrow called her out.

"Alright. Frigga." The woman sighed and shook her head but motioned for Darcy to continue. "Exactly how much of an advantage are we talking here? I mean like, super strength or slow aging? Will my baby grow up to be some kinda supergirl? Can she fly?" Darcy stressed the last word and even in a whisper it made Frigga laugh.

"Certainly Nedra will be sturdier. And yes, her life will be much longer than any Migardian's, just as yours will be. I suppose she could fly if she were to be worthy of Mjolnir. Of which I have no doubts." Frigga coped at the baby while Darcy switched sides. The gentle Lady laid a hand on Darcy's shoulder. "I suppose now is a time to confess when you cannot yell."

"What are you talking about?" Bewildered, Darcy wanted nothing more than to comfort the pained look on her friend and maybe future mother in law's face.

"Please do not be angry with me. Thor already expressed strongly how what I did was just plain underhanded trickery. But I had to. He is not mad I did it, he just respects that you needed to have a choice. I'm not going to lie and say I regret what I did." This time she touched Darcy's cheek gently. "Once I got to know you, I would've done it anyway, babe or no." Frigga was kneeling next to the bed. "I probably would've asked first. Most likely."

Darcy had no idea what the woman was going on about. "Maybe you better tell me. Rip it off like a bandaid."

"Remember the pie?"

"The most delicious thing I've ever eaten and nearly stabbed Clint for." Clint didn't respond to his name. He had fallen asleep in one of the visitor chairs. He may have been drooling. "I'm listening."

"Oh. I had hoped Thor would have told you already. But he said it was my responsibility." Darcy had never seen Lady Frigga more frazzled. "I do not wish for you to think of me as interfering. You were so very ill and I knew it would help."

"Frigga. Please tell me." Darcy was getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I made the pie out of special apples. Idunn's apples. Have you heard of them?"

"No." Darcy shook her head.

"Oh. Um. They helped heal you and one of the... benefits of these apples is a longer life span."

"Are we talking years or decades." Darcy asked slowly, feeling a little dumb.

"Centuries?" Frigga looked chagrined. "I know I should've asked but, Sweet child, I have never seen my son so happy as he is with you. And the baby... you would not have lived to see her born. I know. I saw. And I prayed to the Norns for guidance."

"I'm not... mad." Darcy said, tasting the words. She honestly didn't know how she felt. The idea didn't seem real. Like having a crush on a cartoon. Fun in theory, impossible in reality but Frigga was saying it was a real thing. That she would live longer, have more time and be healthier. "I don't think I can think about this right now." She was fading fast.

"Alright. I understand." Frigga's hand was cool on her own. Nedra was done feeding and Darcy handed the baby to her grandmother to cover back up. "Would you let me watch her while you take a nap?"

"That sounds amazing." Darcy laughed when her little Princess yawned big enough for them both.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tracking down Tony was proving harder to do than Darcy ever imagined. Neddy was nearly a week old and he hadn't come to see her once. Darcy was calling bullshit. He could avoid Darcy all he wanted but he better get his ass in gear when it came to his granddaughter. He's the one that pushed for this, Darcy was determined to make sure he held up his end of the bargain. Buyer's remorse wasn't going to be a thing if she had anything to say about it.

Pepper was just as perplexed. Apparently, Ironass was avoiding her too. "He hasn't been to bed at all. I been keeping track with Jarvis. I had to use my super secret override code."

"Sometimes I forget how much of a dork you are." Natasha broke into the conversation. The three ladies were in the nursery. Natasha was in the rocker holding Neddy. She was singing some obscure Russian lullaby while her charge slept. Darcy was amused each time Natasha would pause to smell the new baby smell. She was also glad she wasn't the only one.

Nothing was resolved that day but the next she woke Thor up at five a.m. and gave him instructions.

"I'll only be gone a few hours. I'll be back in time to feed Neddy second breakfast." She kissed his sleepy mouth and crawled out of the bed. "She's sleeping right now, I just changed her. The monitor is right there."

"Our babe will be fine. But please. Don't push yourself too hard. Your body may be sturdier but you are not invincible." She grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as goodbye.

Tony wasn't in the labs. He wasn't in the Pent house and he wasn't in any of the hidey-holes he had shown her in the Main area. Jarvis wasn't talking, at least not about Tony's whereabouts. Darcy made plans to steal the super secret override code of Pepper's. Ok, so maybe she would ask nicely first. The only other place she knew he liked to go was the roof. Darcy grabbed one of Thor's sweatshirts and rode the elevator all the way up. Oh look! There he was, the petulant man child. Sitting next to him on the ground wasn't really an option.

"Ouch! Savage child! Let go!" He was clutching his ear by the time she was satisfied she had his attention. He looked like shit, pale skin cold from the wind and eyes glassy with lack of sleep. Why need a diaper bag when she could store all of Neddy's needs under his eyes.

"Coward." She hissed at him. It was anger she was feeling and she didn't realize it until she saw his stupid handsome face.

"Bite your tongue." He was going for charmingly offended and he fell flat, pancake on concrete flat. His face was bleak and his shoulders sagged pitifully.

"I expected more from you." She said, flatly. Heartbroken. He recoiled as if she'd hit him. It wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibilities. Their stare down wasn't for long. Her will was stronger than his.

"I'm sorry!" He bit out almost vicious. Tony was cornered and rabid. "It's my fault. All of it and there is nothing I can do to make it up to you. I'm sure Pepper can stop the adoption process if that's what you want."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Darcy had her hands on her hips. He was speaking utter nonsense and she wasn't going to take much more. Tony didn't look like he could dish much more, either. He looked like he need a hot meal and a nap.

"Look, I was shit as a son and I'm shit as a dad. I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"And you said I had self esteem issues." She muttered. Tony shrugged at her like it was nothing. Like he hadn't been the only person to ever want to claim her as family. And now he just wanted to throw it all away. For no reason. "Maybe you better tell me exactly what was your fault. Just so we're clear." He looked at her like she should be named Dum-e. "I'm serious, Tony, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine." He spat. "You were kidnapped."

"Well aware." She drawled, complete with eye roll.

"Because of me."

"Ah. I see. Ok. Go on."

This time Tony rolled his eyes. "And buried beneath miles of mountain, nearly nine months pregnant. Where you had to give birth, with no pain meds or doctor because I couldn't get to you in time. In. A. Cave." He visibly shuddered with that last bit and Darcy, with perfect clarity, understood exactly what the problem was.

"Tony, get up." He ignored her. "Tony, I can't sit down with you. Get up." He hesitated until he saw her pinching fingers headed for his bare ear again. Darcy grabbed his hands when he stood and made him look her in the eye. "Not your fault. Not at all."

"Pretty sure you're wrong." He ducked his dark head.

"Nope. I'm a mom now, I know all the things. Killian was the villain in this one. Not Stark. Mark it down for the history books." She was hugging him now and there was no give to him at all. But, he was letting her.

"I couldn't get to you in time." Something hot and wet landed on her exposed collarbone and slid beneath Thor's sweatshirt. "I was so scared I was going to collapse the whole thing down on you. It was dark and dirty and I just could go any faster." He steeled himself and stepped away from her. "You could've died down there. All of you. And it was my fault, because I couldn't do the thing fast enough. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't make myself go any faster."

"Tony, were you having a panic attack?" He clammed up tighter than an oyster and turned from her. "Holy shit, you stupid man. Of course you were."

"See. I told you it was my fault."

This time she hit him, hard, in the shoulder. With enough force to make him stumble. Then she hit him again. And again until he caught her hands. With a resigned sigh he said, "I'll call Pepper."

"You will not call Pepper." She was crying but she'd die before she admitted it. "You're gonna march your ass to the shower, because, quite frankly, you smell. You're gonna eat the breakfast I'm gonna make while you are in the shower. And then you are gonna go to the nursery and you're gonna meet your granddaughter and if you don't... I'll tell Thor to get Mew-Mew and make you." She wiped her nose with a sleeve too long. "And if I ever hear you try to take blame for something beyond your control ever again... well... I will call Pepper."

"You wouldn't dare." He pulled back, mouth agape.

"Just try me, Grandpa."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy was sleeping. Or, she had been. Something woke her up. The bed wasn't dipping on Thor's side. Since Neddy had been born she had become a light sleeper. Darcy didn't mind so much, the good outweighed the bad in this particular lifestyle change.

She didn't turn on any lights. She didn't need to. This was not her first middle of the night trek through the apartment. Darcy went to Neddy's room and her heart just... melted. Not unlike earlier in the day when a trembling Tony held tiny little Neddy with stiff arms and a terrified expression. The experience had been adorable to all who witnessed it.

Thor held Neddy surely, one hand on her bottom to hold her to his chest. She was asleep, little mouth puckered and suckling the air. Her face was scrunched up against his bare skin. It was feeding time soon. Thor was also asleep and his face was tilted down like he had drifted off watching their baby as he rocked her. Darcy didn't want to wake him but knew the circumstance would soon be out of her hands.

She touched his shoulder, gently with cold fingers. His blue eyes blinked open at her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hjarta." He sighed at her. Then he handed her the baby. "Come, sit." Darcy doubted the integrity of the rocking chair before climbing gingerly into his lap. Thor wrapped his arms around both of them. Nedra made move to be fussy. In a new but practiced move, Darcy bared her breast. Neddy latched on quickly. Darcy relaxed against Thor and lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"You are both so beautiful." Thor said. "I never thought I would have this."

"Not even with Jane?" She didn't mean to bring it up but she was sleepy.

"No." He said softly. "I don't believe Jane ever wanted to be a mother."

"Do you like me just because I gave you a child." Again, she was blaming the sleepy.

"We have gone over this Little One." Thor growled. "I loved you when I was still committed to another. I can understand you would doubt me. My heart was unfaithful to Jane."

"I don't doubt you." She whispered, kissing his stubbled cheek. "You would have never acted on it."

"We will never know." He denied. "Because I have you now and I will never let you go."

"You've still to ask." She teased. Darcy took a moment to shift around and switch sides.

"Do I need to." He teased right back.

"Maybe I need to hear the words." She was only half serious. Thor seemed to pick up on that and held her tighter around the waist.

"Lady Darcy, will you..."

Darcy was too impatient to let him finish.

"Yes!" She laughed out her cry and kissed his strong jaw. Neddy's little face scrunched up like she was going to cry, then she settled back down. Thor laughed at his bride to be and kissed the crown of her head. A perfect moment in their little family.

  
*******

This time Clint was cashing in from Steve. He was relentless in his shakedown. A full hundred dollars. Darcy watched from the Main couch, laughing and disturbing a starving Neddy. This kid was always hungry. It was starting to become exhausting. Natasha was quick to steal the baby when she was finished.

"Go. Sleep. I'll wake you if you're needed."

It was actually Pepper who woke her, two hours later. The red head smiled sweetly but Darcy was pretty sure she needed to be afraid. Very afraid.

"You're going to let me plan the wedding." Pepper started out determined and concise. "It's my right as the mother."

"Um..." Darcy gulped. Her instincts had been right.

"I know the perfect spot and I can pull some strings to have it any day we wish. It'll be beautiful and charming but also..."

"Pepper. Please. Stop." Darcy pleaded for mercy. "I was thinking Vegas."

The look of shock and horror on that freckled face was hilarious of Darcy's heart hadn't been in her throat. "No. No. No. this won't do at all!"

"Er..." was Darcy's response. "Why not."

"Love, you are a Stark now. Marrying a Prince. This wedding is going to be huge. Bigger than... Grace Kelley."

"I don't think...."

"She is not wrong." Frigga joined them in the room. The two women sat poised on the edge of the bed Darcy was curled up in. "As the future Queen, your wedding to my son will need to reflect that. And it will need to happen on Asgard."

Well, shit.

"Darcy, I think Neddy..." Natasha wandered into the bedroom. Awesome. Her baby needed feeding. Perfect. Darcy rolled out the bed on the far side and took the fussy Neddy.

"We'll talk later." She called out and made her escape. She wasn't sure where to go where the two ladies wouldn't think to find her. Jarvis came to her rescue and decide for her.

"Shorty. And Mini! Gimme, gimme," Tony made grabby hands.

"Go wash up." She ordered then collapsed on the couch. Neddy wasn't hungry, she needed changed. Dammit. When Tony came back, Darcy blurred out the problem. Tony turned bright red.

"What?" She questioned him. He didn't answer verbally. He crossed the room and came back with a diaper bag, loaded with anything she would ever need for a baby.

"There's one in all the places. Just in case. Jarvis knows." Tony was still beat red. "I can't fix the other problem except, you should let Pep do what she wants. She and Lady Frigga can hash it out."

"Tony! I can't be Queen! I didn't even realize... I'm..."

"Already Queen of the labs. How hard can it be."

"It's not that simple." She argued.

"Do you honestly think Thor would ask if he didn't think you could handle it." Tony looked exasperated. This is why they clicked.

"Flattery will get you anywhere." She didn't say she had to be happy with it.

"I'll cross my fingers for cupcakes."

"Don't hold your breath."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please  
> Don't hate me

Nedra was growing, fast, too fast for Darcy. At three months she was 16 pounds. Her chubby little body already trying to lift up for a crawl during tummy time. She was also nearly sitting up on her own. All the books said these things would happen much, much later. Lady Frigga tried to ease her fears.

"Just like her father." Was not as reassuring as one would think. Thor summoned lightening on the regular. Darcy did not want to deal with that particular ability yet.

Dr. Cho was the only one who could talk some sense into her. "She's fine. She is not growing any more rapidly than any other human child. She is a little heavier but its muscle not fat. She is advanced in awareness and her grip is strong but her Mama is smart and her Dad is a god. Relax and enjoy her, Darcy! You have a beautiful healthy little girl!"

Darcy tried. She really did. Surprisingly it was Thor who eased her fears.

She came home from her weekly lunch date with Natasha and Pepper. Thor was in the kitchen. She could see his broad back flex as he warmed a bottle of her breast milk.

"What are you wearing." Something navy wrapped around his back. It looked like a sling. Thor turned and there was Neddy, fast asleep and drooling on her daddy's tank top covered chest. The wet spot staining the white shirt dark.

"''Tis most convenient." He boasted. "Bruce brought it to me this morning and showed me how to wrap it. I will show you later if you wish to use it." Thor settled a hand on Neddy's bottom. She was blissed out with a sweet little snore. Darcy had to turn to hide her tears. They were only tears of relief, which Thor would not understand. Darcy didn't want to distress him. She also knew in that moment no matter what happened, Thor would do his best to protect their daughter. It was strange how fast and sure she was, but Darcy didn't care.

"It looks neat." She choked out and pulled herself together. She turned back around after a heavy breath and kissed Thor's scruffy face. Then she pecked the back of her baby's head. "I'm gonna go change."

Hours later, Darcy left the nursery with Neddy fast asleep in bed. Thor was reading in his chair. She climbed into his lap. He snuggled her closer but continued reading. Darcy kissed his overly whiskered chin. She was going to slap a razor in his hand soon but for now she could deal. She kissed him again and he laughed at her. Not the response she was looking for. She kissed his neck, let her tongue come out to taste him. That got his attention.

"What game are you playing, Little One?" He grumbled at her. She smoothed her hand down his massive chest to toy with the edge of his tank.

"You're a smart man." She commented. "Figure it out."

A heavy but gentle hand stilled hers. His gaze was firm. "''Tis too soon." He kissed her quick and hard and then pulled away. It was like electricity to Darcy, shocking and making her bare toes curl.

"''Tis not." She tried to imitate his accent and failed. She was giggling when she kissed his neck again and moved her hand to palm him through his sweats. She was done waiting for him to come to her.

He not only grabbed her hand again but he took it further and set her back up on her feet. "No, my lady, I will not harm you by taking you so soon."

"Thor, don't be ridiculous. It's been months. The books say weeks. And I talked to Dr. Cho about it. She said it would be fine." Darcy was sick to death of waiting. She was so horny she was about to take matters into her own hands.

Thor shook his head at her and stalked off. "I'm going down for a work out."

Well, fuck.

Nothing changed that week. Thor, the cagey bastard was avoiding alone time with his fiancé. It was frustrating the hell out of Darcy.

"Do you want me to beat him up? I've got a new suit I want to try out." Tony's voice was above a whisper but lacked it's usual volume. He was holding Neddy and a bottle at his work table, insisting Darcy hand her over for Grampa Bonding Time.

"What are you talking about?" Darcy laid her chin in her palm and watched him fondly.

"Thor's made you sad. It's my job to beat him up. No. It's my duty." Tony announced with a firm nod. Neddy pulled from the bottle and cooed at her Grampa.

"I appreciate the offer but it's a little more complicated than that." Darcy sighed. "Something is going on with him. And I don't know how to get him to tell me."

"Pep and I can babysit. If that's a thing you need." He sounded eager and excited. Darcy laughed at him.

"I'll let you know if it comes to that."

It totally came to that.

Darcy set the scene. Candles illuminated their bedroom. Soft music, the kind Thor preferred with violins and crescendos, played softly. Darcy was laid out on the bed in a new gold nightgown. She had pampered her skin and skillfully applied make-up. She even curled her hair AND shaved her legs. If Thor didn't take the bait she didn't know what she was going to do.

He had taken off after dinner as he had done for the last two weeks. Darcy had wasted no time dropping Neddy off and getting ready. Now she was just waiting on her stupid future husband. Gawd she was going to go insane if he didn't touch her soon.

Darcy ran her hands over the satin of her gown. It was by far the most luxurious thing she owned. Her nipples were already pebbled against the smooth material. She wasn't worried about leaking breast milk. It might've been a while but Thor seemed to enjoy it before. Darcy wasn't about to let all the doubts and worries she'd developed get in the way of tonight. It was make it or break it time.

The night was growing late. Later than she thought he'd be and she couldn't stop touching herself through the satin to distract herself from doubt. It was so smooth and made her feel sexy. She smoothed her hands down her side to her hip. She shifted and tried to calm herself. She was so achy and already wet just thinking about what might happen once she bamboozled him.

Darcy thought about his rough hands between her thighs and she couldn't help but touch herself through the fabric. It wasn't enough so she inched the already short hem to right above her bare mons. She hissed when she touched the wetness there. Darcy plucked at her moist nipple then gasped and pressed firmly better her legs. Her clit was a hard little button begging for attentions.

"Ahhhhhh." She cried and stroked her fingers across it faster. She was practically writhing on the bed and humping the air. She trailed her fingers down and eased one inside. "Fuuuccck" she moaned and let her head fall back.

"Do not cease on my account." Thor rumbled from the doorway. She meeped and moved her hand away.

"Finally, you're back." She said.

"You look magnificent." He told her humbly. "A vision."

She trembled and parted her clenched thighs. "Come join me." She cajoled.

"Temptress." He accused. Thor was fresh from the shower, his hair still damp. She imagined licking up the water droplets individually. Thor advanced on her slowly. "Will you be a good girl for me and keep you hands to yourself?" He murmured. Darcy was confused but she nodded anyway. "Alright, Little One, hands up. Hold tight."

Darcy gripped the headboard and waited. Thor took his time looking his fill until she was breathless from want. She didn't dare make a sound, scared he would turn from her again.

"Breathe Little One." Thor eased onto the bed next to her. He was extremely careful  
Not to touch her with his body. She wanted to rage at him. To demand to know what the hell his problem was. Darcy was gathering up her courage to do so when he finally touched her. Softy with one hand palming her stomach. She looked at his face to see his reaction. If he could see and was disgusted by the changes in her body. He didn't seem to notice. He was watching her face.

Blue ocean eyes pierced her own. The moment was quiet and sweet. "I love you, My Darcy." He said and she believed him. "I would do nothing to hurt you." He vowed. She nodded her understanding.

His hand moved and she had to tighten her grip on the headboard. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out her want and her need. He took his time, gently pulling up the lush fabric, dipping his finger between her folds. She couldn't tear her eyes from his as much as she wanted to see. But she could hear the slick sounds and feel the tingles of pleasure from his touch.

"You are doing so well. Spread yourself open." He demanded. She shifted her legs farther apart, drawing her knees up. Thor sat up for a better angle never once looking from her face. His expression was dark and sinful and when he eased his finger farther inside her body, a muscle twitched below his eye. She did moan then and he crooked his finger just so.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. He was relentless in his attack. Slowly, steadily hitting her pleasure button until she was panting and rocking against his hand. "That's it my Little One. Let go." Her orgasm was just as quick as his fingers were slow. His thumb pressing hard against her jumping clit. She felt as if she was going to implode and then finally it was all white hot and brilliant starbursts.

Thor pulled away from her when it was over. He left as silently as he came in. Darcy waited and waited for him to come back to her and when she realized he wasn't, she cried herself to sleep. Thor had totally broke his promise. Her heart was in a million pieces trailing after him like withered rose petals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other things happen

Darcy moved into Nedra's room the next morning. Thor made no comment. His face was a blank mask to her these days. She didn't give a fuck. He was a lying liar who lies. She also didn't tell any of her friends. She didn't want to deal with the drama. Or the shame. Fuck that noise. Neddy was a perfect angel and a huge comfort to Darcy.

"I will gut him." Natasha sidled up next to Darcy in the Main Kitchen later that day. Her friend's voice was pleasant like she was looking forward to the gory task. Darcy should have known she couldn't keep a secret from the spy. Ok, damage control.

"Who else knows?" Darcy didn't bother to whisper. That was exactly how to get someone else's attention. Natasha took the baby and kissed her niece's puffy cheek. Neddy giggled, as happy as a clam.

"Clint." He was checking on Neddy this morning and saw your stuff."

"Nosy Parker." Darcy grumbled. Natasha shrugged, unsympathetic, she'd been dealing with her partner's ceiling vent addictions for ages longer than anyone else. "Don't say anything. It's just an issue. All couples have them." Not that they were a couple anymore. Or, at least, she didn't think they were a couple anymore. Some people just weren't ready to be fathers and husbands. Even dudes a couple millennia old. Fine. Whatever. She could deal. She just wasn't ready to give up quite yet. It was like a... break. They were on a break.

"If he makes you cry again, I make no promises." Natasha stated and took Neddy with her to the table. She played peek-a-boo with the baby while Darcy had both hands free to cook breakfast.

Darcy managed to avoid everyone for the next couple of days. She and Neddy spent an excessive amount of time roaming the Tower. Who knew there were so many empty offices one could duck into. Clint was the hardest to shake. But he kept his distance, watching from the vents, which she was grateful for because he would tap out a warning when someone was coming.

Frigga was a ninja though and got past his surveillance. The Queen took one look at Darcy's face and snorted inelegantly.

"My son is, at the best of times, an idiot." Frigga took Darcy's hand and led her to the elevator. They went down to the lobby. Darcy didn't mind, she needed out of the Tower. She needed sunshine. Clint showed up on the ground floor with one of Tony's emergency diaper bags. He followed at a close but private distance.

"I cannot get him to speak to me." Frigga announced around her pistachio ice cream cone. "His dreams are troubled and dark. I cannot decipher them. He has learned to block me."

They were on a park bench. Clint had taken to the trees and was in a high branch. She wasn't going to lie and say his presence wasn't a relief. Darcy was very aware of the need for security now that Neddy was here.

"If you think I can't get him to talk... well... I've obviously lack that skill." Darcy shrugged. "I just wish I'd have known he wasn't ready to be a husband and a father before." Before she let herself love him.

"I do not believe that is Thor's problem. The wedding is still on."

Darcy laughed with no humor. It startled Neddy. Her eyes were big and blue. Darcy made sweet noises in apology. "The hell it is." Darcy couldn't spit out the words like she wanted to. And she refused to tear up in such a public location.

"He spoke of plans with Pepper just this morning. The engagement party is tomorrow night. Your betrothal ring will be presented to you then." Frigga's voice was concerned and confused.

"Then I'll be sure to have her cancel it when we return." Darcy said. It was only logical.

"You wish to end the engagement." Frigga stated, flummoxed.

"Of course. Why would I marry man who refuses to speak to me and refuses to touch me?" Darcy felt the first hot tear fall and was deeply, deeply ashamed of herself for losing control. Neddy's little face scrunched up as if to cry and Darcy did her best to sooth them both.

"Please, my darling girl, just be patient. He will come around."

"Maybe I don't want to be with someone who has this much power to hurt me. Maybe I don't want to be with someone who knows they are hurting me and does so anyway."

"You know he loves you."

"That doesn't change anything. He promised he'd never hurt me and now I cry myself to sleep every night. Alone. He lied to me and I... I just..." Darcy squared her shoulders and furiously wiped at her eyes. "I will not be treated this way."

"I see." Frigga said quietly. "I will not try to sway you." She hugged Darcy. "I'm proud of you."

"Of being a sniffling mess in the middle of Central Park?" Darcy was using a wet one to clean her face. The greatest invention ever.

"For knowing you deserve better than this."

Yeah. Well. She might know it but she was too much of a coward to put her foot down. When push came to shove she did not tell Pepper to cancel the party and she let the woman dress her in a beautiful vintage cocktail dress, skin tight with flares at the hips. She didn't even care about her baby tummy. She looked damn good in the teal and black designer dress. She even put on the matching heels.

"Wowza. You're beautiful. Did you know you're beautiful? Hot damn. I don't know anyone here. I'm Scott. Scott Lang. I'm Ant-man? Maybe you've heard of me? I'm here because my boss got invited and couldn't come. His loss. His name is Pym. Do you know him? Not sure what this shindig is about. But a party is a party. Right? Do you want a drink? I'm nervous. Wow. Still beautiful."

Darcy laughed despite her achy post cry headache and the jagged pieces of her heart stabbing into her lungs. Thor hadn't said one word to her since they walked in and he had holed himself up with Steve and Sam at the bar. The two other men were in close conversation with him ignoring the rest of the party.

"I'll have a cranberry juice." She told him.

"With Vodka?" He asked, eager to please and funny with it.

"No thank you." She smiled and laughed again when he was awkwardly smooth with the bartender.

"He's cute." Natasha was holding Neddy. It was probably weird to have a baby at an engagement party thrown by Tony Stark but Darcy needed her near. Just seeing her sweet little face eased her pain.

"Wow. Cute kid. I've got a ten ear old myself. Already smarter than me." Scott shook his dark floppy hair. "Can I hold her? I know that's weird but I kinda miss how little she was."

Natasha looked at Darcy, both eyebrows raised. Darcy nodded slightly.

"Oh! She's yours. I should have known. A beauty from a beauty." He held her the correct way and made funny faces.

"Lang. You are barking up the wrong tree." Natasha warned. She wasn't mean about it.

"I figured. A guy like me with a girl like her? Naw. She's too good for me." Darcy laughed at that. He handed the baby back to a waiting Natasha. "But she can still dance. Right? No harm in a dance, Beautiful?"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question." Thunder boomed from behind Darcy. She tensed up, not realizing Thor had joined her. She also had to steel herself from leaning into the warmth just a hairs breadth from her bare back.

"If I wish to dance with a charming a handsome man, I will." Darcy gritted her teeth.

"Lady Darcy. A word please."

"I'm sure it can wait." She grabbed a stunned Scott Lang and drug him to the dance floor. She apologized and kept her burning face down.

"Dude. I totally get it. And I have no problems being the beard. Well, you know what I mean. As long as he doesn't, like, kill me. His eyes got kind of sparky over there."

"Did they?" She wished she'd have seen it. She wished she'd seen any emotion out of him. "You know what? Never mind. I don't care. Just. Ugh. He such an ass."

Scott made a face. She wasn't sure what it meant. Not until she was suddenly lifted and turned to be thrown over one tuxedo clad shoulder.

"Uh... good luck! My money's on you!" He yelled as Thor carried her out of the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RoseRead for the bit about breast feeding. And thanks to my sister DomesticatedTendencies for putting up with my neediness!

"Put me down." Darcy didn't scream or yell or hit the damn Neanderthal. He didn't deserve that kind of reaction from her. She was stronger than that. At least, she hoped she was.

He took them to their apartment. Well, his now. She wasn't staying after she had her say.

"Why would you dance with that insect man? You are engaged to me." Thor was red hot angry. There was no denying it.

"No. I'm not." Darcy kept her voice level and her hands balled into fists.

"What say you?" He roared. Good. Maybe it hurt. Probably just his pride or whatever. Darcy would take what she could get at this point.

"You heard me perfectly well." She responded and dug her nails into her palms to keep her voice at the same level.

"Then why was Pepper throwing us a party? Why does your ring burn a hole in my pocket?" How could he sound like he gave a damn when he clearly didn't? Maybe he was just embarrassed. Darcy turned from him because she was going to lose control soon. Again.

"If it is such a burden to you, I suggest you return it." Water welled threatening to demolish her perfectly winged eyeliner. "Or throw it away. You're good at throwing away things that inconvenience you."

"How can you say this to me?" He sounded as heartbroken as she felt, only she knew that was a lie. Men had such fragile egos and she was bruising his. Nothing more. Darcy's eyes darted around the living room. Seeing her movies and his books. Neddy's favorite blanket and Mjolnir mingled together. A sob escaped. And then another.

"Darcy..." he touched her bare shoulder with a hot calloused hand.

"Don't!" She cried out. "Don't touch me! Not now!" She moved away from him. He grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me or I swear I will hit you with Mew-Mew!" She screamed.

Just as soon as she said it, the hammer was in her hands. What the fuck? Thor's face was as stunned as hers. She looked at him and then at the hammer. Then she swung as hard as she could. He landed with a grunt and a curse. She wasted no time to let him get up. She planted the hammer square on his chest. Thor could not rise.

"What is this magic?" He yelled. "Woman. Let me up."

"Yeah. Nope. Even your trusted hammer thinks you're being a dick." Her voice was shaking. So were her hands. So were her legs. Damn. She had to sit down. Instead she knelt by his head, on the floor. A little awkward in a fancy dress but Darcy managed.

He grunted trying to free his body. It went on for several minutes. He was glaring at her the whole time and just when she was about to break and let him up, he sighed, defeated and let his head fall back with a thud.

"Awesome. This is awesome. Mew-Mew is awesome. I'm totally gonna knit her a handle warmer. She deserves one. And she likes me more than you." Darcy was giddy with it. Then she sobered. "Now that I have your attention, I have questions."

Thor's face, full of anger, closed up tighter than a drum. He could be reluctant all he wished. She wasn't going to let him up until she was good and ready.

"First. Are you hurt? I got you pretty good." She was concerned.

"Only my pride." He rolled his eyes. "You hit like a girl."

"Still knocked you on your ass." She smirked.

"I was merely startled."

"You and me both." She muttered. He probably wasn't lying. "Ok. On to business. I'll start slow." She was being mean and she did not care. "Why do you care if I dance with someone else when you can barely stand to look at me? Because if it's about you thinking you own me than you have another think coming."

"You agreed to be my wife." He spat it out at her.

"You pushed me away. I'm leaving you." She told him plainly wondering if he could hear the bits of her heart thumping in her ribcage.

"You cannot!" He yelled and struggled again,

"What did you expect to happen? You can't even look at me anymore. I get that my body has changed and you no longer want to touch me let alone love me. That's fine. Just... be honest and stop acting like this" she waved her hands between the two of them, "is still a thing."

"I love you!" He cried out.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" She screamed in his face.

He stilled and looked at her. Really looked at her like he had the other night when he fingered her on their bed. A pity fingering. She shuddered, remembering. He looked so torn and so sad. And she refused to let her heart hurt for him.

"I will not hurt you again." He said.

"You already are." She matched his tone. Quiet and numb inside.

"You misunderstand Little One." His arm, free from the weight of Mew-Mew, let go of the handle and touched her cheek. She flinched from him and he cursed. "I never wish to see you hurt again. I will not touch you until I can find a way to do so without conception." He let his hand drop to the floor and stared at the ceiling. "You're Midgardian birth control would be no match against the god of fertility.

"I'm breastfeeding." She said stupidly. Like that was the answer to all their problems. "Can't get pregnant." She stood up and went to the kitchen where her phone was. "I'm not listening to your lies anymore. I'll call Steve. Tony was bitching about him being able to move Mew-Mew. I'm going to leave and he's going to come get you up. By the time he does. I'm going to be gone. I'll make arrangements with Pepper for you to see Neddy once we are settled."

"Do you not remember?" He asked. The tone of question stopped her. More because of curiosity than any real interest. Her brain and her heart were already shutting down to keep her from falling apart.

"You'll need to be more specific." She still had her back to him.

"In the cave. When you were giving birth to our babe. Do you not remember the pain. It took hours. And you... were hurting so very badly. I did not think you were going to survive. I will not put you through that again. Ever. I cannot lose you."

Incredulous, Darcy spun around. "You really are an idiot." She laughed. "Wow. Ok. Seriously? That's what this about? That is such bullshit Thor! What did you think was gonna happen when you boasted of knocking me up? What could you have imagined would happen when I pushed a big ass baby out of my vagina? Hurt? Of course it hurt! Would I do it again? Hell yes!"

"I don't understand... the pain."

"Was nothing compared to what you've put me through these last couple of weeks." She interrupted. "You treated me just like Jane did. And just like everybody else in my life only you didn't say the words and that was worse. At least they were honest. You've broken my heart."

"Let me up." He demanded.

"No. I'll call Steve." When she was far far away.

"Let me up!" He yelled. "Hammer! Let me up!"

Darcy didn't stay to see if it work, she was running for the door.

She did not make it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... beware...? Also don't hate me.

Darcy's visual perspective had had many new occurrences this day. Her current one was face first into the floor with a heavy, angry Thor heaving above her. Well, his chest was heaving, the rest of him was pining her into the carpet. He was crushing her with his weight. His palms were flat on either side of her face and his breath was hot on her ear. She didn't struggle. Not yet anyway. She was still in shock by his audacity. He was ruining her dress not to mention her escape.

"Get off of me." She had to grunt because she could not get a proper breath.

"You are not leaving me." He growled.

"You do not own me." She hissed. "You don't even want me."

"Wrong. You are mine!" In a true act of animalistic behavior, Thor bit down on her neck, as if to mark her. She bucked then, in pain. And anger.

"Get the fuck of me! Why do you have to torture me!" She screamed. "Why do you have to lie to me."

With a dexterity she only ever dreamed to possess, he flipped her over and settled heavily on her body again. She refused to look at him. "I am not lying. You know this."

"I do not know this!" She turned her head fully to the side and shut her eyes tight. Tears leaked out and dropped to the carpet. A final shame.

"Hjarta...."

"Do not call me that! And don't call me Little One or Sweet One or My. It's a lie and I will not listen to it!"

"I love you." He said, teeth on her jaw.

"Liar." She whimpered. He huffed against her face like she had hit him with his hammer again. Then he seemed to bow up. His hands reached between them and she head the fabric of her fancy dress rip.

"Oh hell no!" She yelled and really put effort into getting him off her. She kicked and scratched and did her best to get away as he freed himself. "Don't you fucking do it! Don't you fucking dare!!!" She could feel his dick, giant and suddenly very very frightening against her thigh.

"Miss Lewis, I'm sorry to break Privacy Protocol. Do you need me to call for assistance?" Jarvis, a fretful Jarvis, stilled them both. Thor cursed and pushed himself away from her to sit against the wall to the living room. Darcy took the opportunity to scoot over to the kitchen counter.

Darcy eyeballed Thor. He looked... wrecked and ashamed. Good. Very good.

"Miss Lewis, if you require assistance..."

"I'm ok, Jay. Thanks. Acceptable interruption."

"Miss Lewis I would prefer it if you let me call for Sir."

"I appreciate the concern." Still a weird concept. "But I'm ok. I'll let you know if things change."

"Very well, Miss Lewis."

"You should instruct him to call someone. I clearly have lost my senses." Thor's head was back against the wall and his knees were up. She had seen Tony in this position many times, but never Thor.

"Do you think Natasha would just cut off your dick or would she feed it to you too?" Darcy idly said.

Thor lifted his head. She tried to ignore the tears on his face but they were like neon lights, odd and illuminating. "I'm sure she will come up with something much more creative." He replied.

"Ah. See. You're right." Darcy rubbed her hand over the bruise from his teeth. "You had to get something right. It's only fair. What I don't understand is how it came to this. First you withhold sex and now you were going to force me? What the fuck?" Bigger question, why was she still there?

"I have no excuse for my behavior. You are right to leave me. I will not hinder you any further."

Yep, nope. She needed more than that. He sat with his arms over his knees and his dick laying soft out the opening of his trousers. His hair was wild, at some point it had escaped from his slick man bun.

"You understand you did this to us." She told him. "You broke us apart. All you had to do was tell me your fears. To share your burden. Instead you shut me out and pushed me away. It's funny because I thought I was the one with the issues too big for us to carry. I thought you would wake up one day, tired of my bullshit and walk away. What a way to be proven wrong."

"I was afraid of this. This exact moment. This is why I could not touch you. Or look at you. My control was... tenuous at best." Thor finally admitted.

"You could have told me!" She raised her voice this time. Angry with him all over again.

"You are right and I apologize." He said.

Yep. Still not enough. She told him so.

"Do you know how hard it was? For me to keep my hands off you. At first it was manageable. You were distracted by Nedra. I could console my yearning by holding you at night. Then it changed. The feel of you rocking against me in your sleep became exquisite torture. A pain I would gladly bear to keep you safe." He paused. Wiped his face with the sleeve of his white shirt. When had he lost his jacket? "It doesn't matter now. You are not safe. Not from me apparently."

"I deserve to hear the rest."

He caught her gaze. "Yes. You do. Very well. It became harder and harder to keep my hands off of you. So I tried to stay away. Tried to find a way to protect you. Dr. Cho thought I was joking. She ran some tests. And my fears were confirmed. No earthly birth control would help. I planned to speak with Mother. But she evaded me. Perhaps she knew." He shrugged. "Then you had on that gown. The gold one. And I just... broke. I thought. Just my hands. I can taste you with my hands. It will be enough to appease the hunger. I very nearly took you then. Could see and feel myself filling you. So I ran, as hard and as fast as I could. When I came back, you had moved your things to the nursery and I still could not corner Mother for a discussion."

"Yet you never thought to speak to me?" Insult to injury, Darcy mused.

"I vowed to protect you! Don't you understand? I was protecting you from me!" He yelled.

"I do not need protection from you."

"You are the one who is wrong." He spat. "Clearly I cannot control myself."

"So that's it then?" Darcy squeezed her eyes shut again. "You make the decisions and I have to go along with them. You really are like everybody else. Wow. I was a fool. You don't even care what I want or what I need for that matter."

"I will not stop you from leaving anymore." He sounded anguished. Well, tough.

"I don't want to leave, Thor. I never have."

"Then, yes, you are a fool."

She opened her eyes and caught his again. "That's a truth if I've ever heard one." She grinned at him with absolutely no humor behind it.

"You really should leave now. I... I cannot bear it any longer."

"What can't you bear?" She asked, a little shocked he would say it.

"I wish to hold you. To touch you. Kiss your brow and drink from your lips."

"I want those things to. Wanted. Want? Fuck. Thor, come here," she demanded.

"I cannot." He denied, looking away.

"Thor. I'm not asking." She really wasn't. She was pretty sure Mew-Mew would help her out again if she asked.

"You understand if I touch you I will not be able to stop. Not for anything. No Jarvis and certainly no Ironman. I will take you. You will not be able to stop me."

"That's a total load of crap. You're one of the strongest men I know. And I'm not the one that started this." She reminded him. "You're the one who pulled away first. You're gonna have to be the one to crawl back." He took his time contemplating her and her words. Then he rose up on both his knees.

Holy shit! Darcy's heart, the broken one, speed up. Thor was on his hands and knees, crawling to her, slowly, as if he was scared she would run away. She was thinking about it. Being petty. And leaving him in the dust of their relationship. But then he reached her and knelt next to her. Palms on his knees.

"You can't do this again. You can't shut me out." She said.

"I... shan't." He said, slowly. More of a promise to him than to her.

"Sex is too be shared. If you are having... issues, you have to talk to me about them. Not your mother. As much as I love her." He nodded in agreement. "And if I say get off me. You will. With no hesitation. Because you don't want to hurt me. And because sex is not a weapon or an answer or a power play."

"Yes." He agreed, visibly straining. Darcy could take it no more.

"Touch me." She demanded and he gasped when his fingers touched her cheek. "Kiss me."

He reached for the back of her hair and pulled her up to his mouth. She was crushed against him and his tongue was deep inside her mouth. She didn't mind. Not when he was stroking her own tongue just that way. He groaned and reached for her dress. He ripped it off her. She didn't mind that either. Suddenly, he lifted her more until he could reach her breasts. Her bra did not survive the encounter. And his teeth were sharp on her flesh. He sucked hard at her milky tit.

"Fuck..." she had forgotten what it was like. Totally different experience. Heat pooled in her belly for the first time that night. He made a noise and tried to devour her. She held him in place with both hands in his messy blonde hair. His eyes were half lidded in bliss.

The surreal nature of the moment hit her just as he eased two fingers inside her.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous smut. Unrelenting smut. Filthy, filthy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It two hours to write this and when it was over... well, lets just say the water bill will be higher this month.

"More." Thor, drunk on her, pulled her nipple from his mouth with a loud and dirty pop. The suction from his mouth covering the whole areola. The redness of her pale skin was obscene. He showed no mercy suckling her other tit. Feasting like she was some kind of fucking ambrosia. It was insane and insanely hot. She was rocking against the hot and hard thigh she straddled, nude save her flimsy panties, already sopping from her want.

He growled, and actual inarticulate growl, when she was dry. He tried to get more from her and when he couldn't he pulled back with a pout. Darcy was panting and watching him, waiting for what he would do next. He had her by her armpits. A weird hold until he pulled his hands forward and held her up in his lap by just her breasts. He smushed them together then suckled both empty nipples into his mouth. Fuck. That was so hot. How into he was and how he used his wicked tongue to tease. Then his teeth lightly scraping at the sensitive buds. He seemed to spend hours torturing her this way until he caught a nipple, one in each hand, and twist just shy of cruel.

"Lean back." He suggested, a burning glint in his eyes. "Feel that Little One. I've got you." It hurt. But not in a way that made her want to stop. Darcy was whimpering, lost in the sensation and trying not to lose her perch. Thor was determined to lower her to the ground this way, and slowly, she let him.

"Good girl." He praised and Geezus when had the tables turned this dramatically? She was very nearly naked and splayed out on the floor, emotionally wrung out but sexually on the cusp of what was promising to be a truly epic orgasm with Thor, her friend and her lover and soon to be future husband. Mere moments ago she was ready to leave him and now she was letting him wreck her. Plus, he was still fully dressed.

"Your thoughts are loud and the blame lies with me. Do you wish to stop. Or slow down" He was tracing his fingers lightly from the bruise on the side of her neck down to her trembling belly and back up to her tender and abused breasts. He gulped but did not look away and really, that was all she asked for.

"I need you." She told him truthfully. "I need you with me in this and I need you in my life. I have never been more turned on in my life and I'm afraid you're going to take it away. You take control so easily and I just... let you."

"Do you want to be in control?" He asked casually. Like he was really curious. She groaned, frustrated, still naked with swollen raw nipples and a wet pussy while he had this conversation.

"Thor." She looked him dead in the eye. "I want you to ruin me."

It was his turn to groan. Lightening flashed in his eyes and he palmed his still exposed dick as if to calm himself. He took the moment and then he shifted forward to grab her aching nipples. He twisted and lifted her slightly off the ground this way. She arched her back and made a noise she couldn't define.

"Eyes on me Darcy. Don't look from me." He commanded and twisted just that much more. "Can you come this way?" He wasn't asking her. "Can I make you gush from this pain?" Darcy was very much afraid he could.

Her tits were swollen from the abuse but her nipples were throbbing in time to her heart beat. She could see marks blooming from his hard heavy hands where he clutched at her while he suckled from her. Thor lowered her down for a moment and soothed his tongue over the reddened flesh. A tiny bit of milk escaped and he moaned as he licked it up. The he pulled her up by her nipples again. "That's it my love, cry it out. You like this pain. I can tell. I can smell it on you, how you drip for me. Those pretty panties are ruined now. I haven't even touched you yet."

The pain, burning low heat was driving her crazy but she did nothing to stop him. He lowered her down to sooth her, to pull with his teeth, to suck, hard enough for her to cry out and buck and then he would lift her again by her nipples.

"Please," she finally begged when he did it for the fifth time. She couldn't get a proper breath and her voice was hoarse.

"Please, what, my love?" His face was enthralled. Fiery eyes searching hers for the answers. "Please play with you some more? Please fuck you on the floor?"

"Please... harder...!" She wailed when he twisted her nipples nearly clear around. Darcy thought he was going to rip it clean off and it frightened her how much she enjoyed it. How she broke over and soaked the floor below her with release.

She shook through it, even as he laid her back down and covered her with his body. "Shhhh. It's alright. I've got you, My Love. My Darcy." She was crying again. From the pain but mostly from the intensity. How could she have gone her whole life and never known this about herself? Or maybe it was only just with Thor, something about the way they connected on a more primal level. She didn't care. It was scary but damn exciting.

He was kissing her wet mouth. Chaste kisses, the kind given in the grocery store. He didn't deepen them until she began to respond. And when he did, he spent long moments exploring her mouth.

"I have missed you." He whispered, licking the open seam of her lips. Bitting the bottom one and pulling. "Let me look at you." He said and sat back up. "Exquisite." He breathed. His eyes traveled down her still trembling body. Her nipples a burning neon beacon but his gaze moved lower. To her stomach, still squishy from the baby weight and scarred with stretch marks no matter how many times he had slathered her in oils. He moved his hands there to hold her by the waist, his fingers digging into the flesh.

"Mine." He growled again. To himself. He lifted her this way. "Spread your arms out, for balance." He explained. Most of her weight went to her shoulders while her legs were draped over his wide linebacker ones. Thor's face was right there, inches from her wet and messy panty clad pussy. She could feel the heat of his breath. "Mine." She heard before he licked the cloth between them. He scrapped his teeth down it and a little trill when through her even though she had just come.

"Your fragrance has changed." He stated. Both of his hands were holding her thighs apart in front of his face, he eased one over the gusset of the lace.

"Good or bad?" She tried to laugh.

He never answered. Or if he did she never heard it. He literally tore her panties off. With his teeth. And the noises he made after that were more slurps than words. It was filthy and felt so fucking good. Thor held her open with a finger from each hand still holding her thighs in place. He nibbled at the lips and suckled cruelly at her still pulsing clit. Then he alternated between soft and mean. Teeth and tongue and he was never consistent for a rhythm. She wiggled but could find no leverage. Or relief from his relentless assault.

He started using broad strokes, angling further and further down until she was screaming for him to do something... anything!

His response was a dark chuckle and touching the tip of his tongue to her furled asshole. She went still with surprise and they both noticed the trickle of girl cum leak from her pussy.

"Naughty, naughty Princess." He mused.

"Holy fuck!" She screeched when he laved her back door hole with his relentless tongue. He swirled his tongue around the rim and tried to ease his way inside. She was... delirious with her screams and she wasn't sure if she should try to get away or shove her ass further into his face. It was amazing and crazy and she creamed again with a breathless and wild cry.

Thor lost his patience then. He flipped her in the air and leaned forward over her spread legs. He was quick to shove his dick into her aching wet pussy but his thrusts where slow to let her get used to him. She could feel his clean sweat drip onto her bare back and her bruised nipples rasped across the carpet. The stretch was surreal. To feel him again was like a dream and she shook and shuddered through the uncomfortable and amazingness of the act.

He was seated deep and holding still. She was literally at his mercy with the position he had her in. She felt a dribble of wetness touch her exposed back hole. Was he spitting on her? Yes. He was!

"I'm going to breach you." He announced. "Here". She felt his thumb rub her little hole. "Unless you tell me to stop."

Darcy said nothing and held her breath.

"You have to relax." He crooned. "Let me in." He asked and she released her breath. His dick shifted, crushing her g-spot just as his finger massaged its way into her ass.

"Oh gawd!" She cried and lurched forward, then back. She could feel every millimeter of his thumb it was consuming.

"Easy." He ordered. "I do not wish to hurt you." Even though he had spent an hour trying to twist her nipples from her body. Even though he punctuated his order with a slap to ass.

"I love the way you take me." He murmured. Gently thrusting his cock forward and back. She could feel the head mash against her cervix. Oh fuck. He was totally gonna get her pregnant again. He didn't move his thumb. Just let it rest there while she whimpered and moaned and clawed at the carpet. "You stretch so pretty. Your lips cling like kisses."

"Now is not the time for poetry Thor." She urged. "Fuck me. Please." She gasp. He smacked her ass again and pushed his thumb in further.

"As you wish, my future Queen."

His hips were magic. Darcy wasn't sure how he managed to fuck her that way but he did, thumb holding her in place. Her face pushed into the carpet and her knees braced, he fucked her harder and faster than he ever had before and it was glorious.

"Take it." He told her. "Take me. You are so beautiful. You want me to ruin you? I will. I wreck you for any other. I will mold your body to only accept me. No man will ever please you. My Darcy, you will be mine forever." And the way he said it was juxtaposed to the mean hard fuck he was throwing her.

She felt his free hand touch the place where her asshole clung to his thumb. She heard the sloppy sound of his spit landing there. His finger rubbed the saliva around and his thumb slipped in deeper. She screamed as every muscle she forgot she had tensed around his thick cock. The burn was incredible and she blacked out as she was slammed into again and again as her body tried to squeeze him out.

When she came to, warmth was flooding her already sloppy messy hole. Thor was groaning like he was dying and then he slipped his dick and his thumb from her holes. He collapsed next to her and panted. Like she had ruined him too.

  
***********

  
"Oooowwwwwwwww" No doubt about it, Darcy was sore. But that good kind of sore, deep inside that was achy and fluttery with every memory. Thor had thoroughly ravaged her, just like she asked.

"Hello, my name is Darcy Lewis. I'm a pain slut." She said to the mirror and felt absolutely no shame. Why should she? It was the best sex of her life with a man who cared deeply for her. She trusted him with this as she was beginning to trust him with everything else.

Thor was in the shower, singing a dirty limerick. She had joined him earlier to get clean but made her escape before he could take her apart again. She really was very sore. Deliciously so.

Their first fight was... intense. But the make-up sex? Everything everyone had said it was. A-maz-zing!

So she was going to have trouble walking tomorrow? Who cared? She didn't. Neither did Thor. He had already stepped out and was eyeballing her naked and clean form proudly.

"You bear my marks well." He boasted.

She touched her neck. It hurt but it was so much more than that. They finally had a real conversation. And then they connected on a fundamental level, sex was only the medium. Darcy smiled at him.

He made a noise and dropped his towel. Then he grabbed her roughly, a true Viking god. "Kiss me." He demanded and didn't wait for her to comply. And she was perfectly ok with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had more important things to do but who needs sleep? Not this girl. Nope. Not at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because crazy acrobatic sex isn't awkward enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be finished packing. :( 
> 
> Just jokes this shit is happening!!!! Now I have to figure out where to put my Gramma.

Blinking blue eyes into a room only half shrouded, Darcy woke up to a grim faced Natasha and a stony eyed Pepper Potts. Darcy lifted her head off the pillow and looked around. No Thor.

"Neddy?" She croaked in leu of greeting. She felt hung over and very very sore.

"Lady Frigga took her to the zoo." Natasha was smirking.

"Isn't she a little young for that?" Darcy asked and buried her head back into the pillows. She just realized she could not use her infant daughter to hide behind. The ladies wanted something. Darcy's spidey sense was tingling.

"Thor cornered his mother this morning. I believe Lady Frigga is using the public venue to keep his ire in check." Pepper said.

"Why is he mad?" That totally explain where he was but not why. Darcy was pouting she couldn't have sweet tender morning sex. Darcy took silent stock of her body. Ok. Maybe not but she could've jerked him off nice and slow and listen to his delightfully dirty mouth.

"She's been avoiding him. Reasons unknown." Natasha shrugged. Darcy was pretty sure she knew the reason. Or, at least, what Thor thought was the reason.

"I need a shower." Darcy stated baldy. "And coffee. Give me a few and I can meet you."

"You're a restless sleeper Darcy. The sheet... How badly are you hurt?" Pepper asked. "The bruises..."

"Consensual!" Darcy yelled. Natasha was starting to look a little murdery. "Very, very consensual!" Ok. Mostly but they didn't have to know that.

"Myshka, you will tell me if they are ever not... consensual." It was not a question.

"Of course!" Darcy readily agreed. She was also very unwilling to tell the assassin how close she'd been to calling her last night. "I really do need a shower. And coffee. And... omg! What am I smelling???"

"Nat wanted French Toast. She's being kind and generous in sharing her bounty with us." Pepper voice was as dry as the Sahara. Her smile, playful.

"Sweet." Darcy high- fived both women.

Using the breast pump was... painful. The relentless spray of hot water in the shower was... also painful. Toweling off... there was a pattern. Darcy opted to go without a bra. She used a tankini with a bra built in to wear under one of Thor's monstrous shirts with leggings. She also went barefoot.

"So. What's up?" She was curled up in the Thor sized armchair. Her toes were poking out and she kind of wished she had put on socks. For some reason she felt extremely vulnerable.

The two ladies shared a look and Darcy was reminded of their first meeting at that fancy ass restaurant. The same French Toast and all. Darcy gulped her coffee. She needed to catch up in order to deal.

"Come on. Spill. Something's going on." So patience wasn't her strong suit.

Pepper cleared her throat. Her eyes went a little wild and then she zeroed in on Darcy. "Are we pressuring you into this wedding? Last night..."

"Sorry to interrupt. Again. But, I was going to come talk to you today."

"I told you she was going to call it off." Natasha did not sound happy. She sounded stone cold. "Listen, Myshka, why don't you go pack a bag for you and Neddy. We can get you out of here no questions, ok?"

"Yeah, can't. Wedding's on. Last night was a different story but... things happened and it's kinda settled now."

"Just because Thor has authority on Asgard, does not mean he has authority here." Pepper was very firm about this. She had her fist clenched in her linen clad lap.

"It's not like that! I love him! I want to marry him. It was just a... misunderstanding." Darcy's heart rate increased. Shit. This was bad. They did not look like they believed her.

"You are covered in bruises. He bit you." Natasha had no inflection in her voice.

Darcy resisted the urge to cover her neck. She wasn't ashamed of it. Maybe a little embarrassed. How do you tell your friends that you're a sexual deviant? Ok. Mild sexual deviant. Is there a spectrum? Whatever.

"I... uh... coughlikeditcough." Darcy forced out. "Hence the consensual part."

"Oh." Pepper said and straightened in her seat.

Natasha said nothing but her face relaxed and the subliminal undertones of violence melted away.

"So DomThor... is that anything like SneakyThor?" Peppers eyes were alight with curiosity. Darcy was regretting her decision to share anything ever. But... fuck it. She totally wanted to brag.

"It's only a hundred times better!" She gushed.

"Awesome. Now. I brought the binder, you know, just in case. There's some things you need to see. And we need to settle on an appointment for dress shopping."

"Ugh. Can't Tony just creep on me when I'm asleep and use Jarvis. That worked pretty well last time."

"Gross." Natasha said. "No."

"Mean."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress shopping fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for the mistakes in this one.

Dress shopping was much more fun when sprawling in the couch with Clint and sharing a bowl of popcorn with Red Hots and M&M's mixed in it, while making bets on which dress is said yes to. Less fun with a Queen for a future Mother-In-law, a CEO of a Fortune 500 company, a dazzling spysassin and a fussy six month old. Plus Steve had come along as extra security. Tony was still on edge about everything and Darcy would actually prefer it if he got a good night's sleep.

The poor shop owner had no idea who to pay attention to. It certainly was not Darcy. Which actually the best part of the whole experience. Darcy spent an absurd amount of time glaring into the unforgiving mirrors and bemoaning her inability to drink the champagne. Why was she breast feeding again? It only made her boobs bigger and uncomfortable. None of the fancy dresses fit her boobs and her waist and her hips. They were either too big or too small or made her look dumpy or made her look lopsided and it was a dumb, dumb idea to do this. Dresses were dumb and shopping was dumb and why couldn't she look like the tall and lithe Frigga or the willowy Pepper or the hour glass of Natasha. Dammit. Darcy wiped her wet face with hot hands. She was never going to find a dress at this point.

"Darcy?" Steve called from the far end of the dressing room. "I think Neddy is... um... hungry."

"There should be a bottle in the side pocket. With the ice pack." She couldn't help the trembling of her voice. She was totally gonna blame the stupid tight mermaid dress currently distorting her body.

"She... uh... already drank that one." He sounded highly embarrassed.

"Did you try the solid stuff."

"She doesn't seem to want it."

"Oh! Ok. Gimme a sec and I'll be right out." She hurried into her street clothes and found a seat out of the way. Steve knocked a few moments later and handed her precious angel over. Neddy was fussy but she wasn't angry crying yet. Good timing Steve!

Darcy guided her hungry daughter to her breast and watched from the curtain where the Shop Keep, Cassandra, was showing dress after dress to Darcy's little family. All of them were unacceptable to Darcy. They were just too... extra. Sorry, Cassie. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

But she still had to pick one and sooner rather than later. Honestly, Darcy didn't care what the dress looked like as long as it didn't make her look like an idiot.

"...disgusting."

Darcy musing was interrupted by a horrified whisper. She looked around for the source.

"... inappropriate place." Came a different voice in a muffled reply.

"Some people..." Darcy shifted in her seat, not liking the intensity behind one of the curtained dressing rooms.

"Shut up. Mom. It's perfectly natural and healthy."

"It's a public place." An older voice spat.

"She's not just flopping out her boobs. She feeding her baby. Leave it alone."

"I pay good money for this appointment. I don't have to see it. I'm asking her to leave."

"You wouldn't." Came a scandalized squeak.

"Try me."

A short, slim woman with a coif, almost a natural blonde, slipped out of the dressing stall. She looked cold and mean and maybe she was a perfectly nice woman but she was also about to be the diarrhea on top of her shittastic day. Darcy had to dig down deep to not just tell the woman to fuck off.

"Ma'am. I don't think you want to do that." Steve's deep baritone was shoving in the cream and gold dressing room.

"You're not suppose to be in here." The woman exclaimed, haughty.

"I couldn't help but overhear. In fact. The whole store could hear you. I really think you should rethink whatever it is you're about to say." Good Ole Steve, trying his best to be diplomatic and failing. The woman was growing more incensed by the second.

"I can only assume this brat is yours and that woman is your... well, whatever. That blonde hair is a dead giveaway. I suggest you inform your... woman of the inappropriate nature of her actions. This is an upscale boutique and I do not come here to see the riffraff bare themselves."

"I really appreciate the use of riffraff. Slang like that is dying a slow and painful death. Also. Shut your trap and mind your business. Or, I will post this to face book." Darcy had her phone out and was recording the whole thing. "I'm not "baring" myself and you're kinda pervy for looking. Also. Your daughter is smart girl. You should learn to listen to her. What part of natural biological process are you not getting? And... would you rather deal with a little exposed side boob or a squalling baby? Because believe me.. she gets pissed when she's hungry."

"She does." Natasha along with Pepper and Frigga joined the melee. Nedra had drunk herself into a little nap and did not protest when Natasha took her. Steve threw his eyes to the ceiling like a gentleman and let Darcy button her shirt back up. Pepper was on the phone with someone while Frigga was eyeballing the red faced matron.

Darcy was done. It had been a long unproductive day and she needed a long hot bath and maybe some ice cream. She got up to leave.

"She needs to learn some manners." Darcy heard behind her but she was still done and ready to GTFO.

"You will not speak to her that way. You will show respect for the future Queen of Asgard or I will teach you respect." Darcy had never heard that particular tone from Frigga. Not even when Clint ate the last of the Oreos.

"Well, I never." The woman exclaimed.

"Holy shit Mom! That's where Thor is from. He's such a hunk."

"Rebekah!"

"It's true." There was a pause. "Omg! The Black Widow is death glaring you!!! Where's my phone. I need my phone. Close your mouth, Mom. Pepper Potts is watching. And shit! Holy shit! That's Captain America!!! Where the fuck is my phone?!?!?"

Darcy turned around. She really liked Rebekah's communication skills. When Darcy peeked into the he overcrowded room, she laughed at the flustered small minded woman. Ok. So maybe there was a silver lining to being shamed for breast feeding in public. The outrage on her family's faces were pretty heartwarming. Plus, Cassandra looked like she was about to pee herself. 

Maybe they could do this dress shopping thing again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neddy's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Hiundred percent happy with this. I hope it makes sense. Sleep... is elusive.
> 
> I might come back and rewrite

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You make this adventure sound foreboding. Surely it cannot be as treacherous as you make it seem." Thor responded. He was carrying the diaper bag and Darcy's purse. She'd made him wear jean shorts and a plaid button up. The dad clothes did nothing to hide his sexy physique.

"I don't think you understand exactly what this is gonna entail." She was carrying Neddy. It was her first birthday and Tony Stark had gotten it in his head they needed to go out. Darcy and Thor had arrived first. Pepper had called them the Front Line.

"I'm a warrior, Darcy, this does not scare me." Thor's tone got that superior 'I can rip a man in half' tone that she absolutely hated.

"It should" she said before she opened the doors. Nedra let out a squeal of delight and clapped her pudgy hands together at the purple mouse. Chuck E. Cheese was packed with screaming squealing children. Thor's eyes got real big, as big as his daughters. He started backing away to the door slowly.

Nope. Darcy plopped the baby in his arms and chuckled. They had to wait for the rest of their party before entering so they could all get the same stamps on their wrist. It was an interesting security feature. They didn't have to wait long. Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Steve all came in at once with Lady Figga practically dragging in a harassed looking Bruce Banner. Clint, Sam and Helen Cho blocked his escape. They all got stamped and Pepper got in line to order pizzas. All the pizzas.

"I still think I should've paid for the day. Private and quiet." Tony groused.

"Sorta not the same Big Papa." She kissed his cheek and gave him a cup full of game coins. "Now go play with the others."

They caused quite the stir. Small children and their parents recognized the Avengers and wanted autographs. Eventually the hullabaloo died down when the crowd saw they were just there to have a good time, just like everyone else.

  
The Earth's mightiest got into a competition to win the most tickets. Darcy laughed and snapped a million pictures of Neddy being absolutely spoiled by her aunts and uncles.

"The wedding will be soon." Frigga mused next to Darcy as Neddy watched two older boys throw basketballs. She was content to watch and not play. Darcy was pretty sure it was nap time. They had been there for hours and all of the adults were showing signs of fatigue. Darcy was pretty sure she was never going to get that damn song out of her head but Neddy was having a blast and Darcy wouldn't begrudge her that for anything.

"How can you tell. She still isn't walking yet." Darcy, in a pure flight of fancy had finally settled on the date. Kind of. She wanted Neddy to be walking. To be the flower girl. Once decided she refused to budge on the issue. Thor had grinned at her and nodded, unwilling to argue about anything pertaining to the wedding as long as it got her down the aisle. They had already handfasted on Asgard with Frigga, during a moonlit night. The ceremony had taken mere moments before they were already traveling back to Earth. Frigga said there was something wrong with the king and he would not allow them to enter the city. Darcy didn't care. Thor had claimed Earth as his home as long as she was there and if or when the time came for him to rule, they would make it work.

Darcy wondered why a man so hell bent on becoming king when she first met him now had such a laissez faire attitude about it now. But honestly she wasn't ready to think about it too hard. She still was not mentally prepared to become Queen. Plus Earth was her home, as flawed as it was.

Frigga also seemed content to stay. Darcy tried to question her but the woman was cagey and smart. She got literally zero answers coupled with a headache. So she let it drop and she let Pepper plan the wedding and she tried on a million dresses and she had wonderful cuddle time with Thor and Neddy at the end of every day. Things were good, if not a little bit perfect.

She probably should try to find that dress though.

"The Little Princess dreams of walking, she will very soon. She is already pulling herself up at the couch." Yeah and it freaked Darcy out every time to see her baby standing on her own two feet.

When it was time to go, Pepper and Tony offered to take Neddy back to the Tower but Darcy wasn't quite ready to go home yet. They said their goodbyes. Tony was carrying the biggest teddy bear the place could boast of. He hadn't even had to pay for it. The team worked together pooling their resources.

The couple took a lazy afternoon walk with Neddy sleeping on her Daddy's well muscled shoulder. "She's all tuckered out." They had stopped for ice cream. Darcy was rubbing her passed out baby girls back in slow circles. Thor was eating one handed when he wasn't leaning down for kisses.

"Would you like to return home?" He rumbled. Darcy had a weird moment where she could remember less than two years ago, being in a park with Thor and being terrified he would find out she didn't have a home. So much had changed. So many great things had happened.

Darcy nodded her agreement. Still pondering. They walked slow, slow enough that Neddy woke up and wanted her Momma. She actually wanted a bottle and Momma was the quickest to get her one. Even though she hated the formula. Darcy had locked down the milk factory two months ago. Thor had poured worse than Nedra but teeth became and issue and no way in hell was Darcy putting up with that. No sirree bob.

"Wait!" Darcy startled all of them when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it my love?" But she couldn't answer him. She was passing of Nedra and running into a second hand dress store. Thor followed at a more sedate pace.

"I found it!" She gushed to him.

It was floor length layered chiffon in a pale olive. The bodice was beaded up to the sweetheart bust line. It had a beaded color and a sheer layer of chiffon connecting. The color extendied it's beading down and over the shoulder to the capped sleeves. It was beautiful and through some twist of fate and kismet... it fit.

"Call Pepper, tell her I found the dress." Darcy was maybe crying a little as she stood in front of the mirror. It was dumb because she was already technically married to the man, but this was her wedding dress. Something she had never thought she would have. Or that she wanted. But she did want it and she wanted it with Thor. The most awesome, sweetest kindest loving man on the planet. Ok so he was an alien but that was also kind of perfect too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Dress](https://goo.gl/images/yZA19J)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

The moment had arrived. It was time. All the anticipation. All the fear. All the planning boiled down to this one moment. Which was when her baby decided to throw the biggest temper tantrum ever in the whole of her existence.

Neddy didn't like her pretty pink shoes that matched the sash in her white dress. She didn't want to wait with the other ladies in line to walk down the aisle. Then Neddy decided that no she wasn't going to walk down the aisle nor did she want to be the prettiest little flower girl. What Nedra needed was a nap and the wedding was cutting into her binky time.

Pepper, who had planned to walk down the aisle with Darcy and Tony, saved the day. She picked the crying toddler up and soothed her tears with soft words of bribery. Natasha, Helen Cho and Lady Frigga waited at the end along with Thor, Steve, Sam and Clint. Bruce was at the makeshift alter looking more nervous than any bride would ever feel. The crazy part of the whole thing was how calm Darcy was. She didn't feel an ounce of doubt or insecurity. Maybe it was because they were already handfasted. Maybe it was the awesome dress. Maybe it was all her friends and family gathered in the park on a fine spring day. Either way Darcy was a hundred percent on board with the things going down today. She didn't even blink an eye when her sleepy little princess pouted all the way down the aisle held sweetly by her grandmother, Pepper Potts.

The music swelled and Tony took her hand. "You ready kiddo?" He asked and kissed the back of her hand. She nodded at him. "Deep breath." He said and they took one together. Darcy didn't tell him she didn't need one. He was nervous enough for the both of them. No wonder Tony got on so well with Bruce. Two worryworts in a pod.

Neddy has latched onto her Daddy. So it was a indulgently smiling Thor with a sleepy baby that Darcy slow stepped down to. Her palms were cool and dry around her bouquet of pale pink and white roses. Her legs were steady in her slippers. Darcy couldn't stop smiling.

Tony's hands shook when he placed her hand with Thor's. "I only just found you." He said and she teared up when his eyes glistened.

"Like you'll ever get rid of me." She made him laugh as she kissed his cheek, leaving a glossy red lip print.

Pepper stepped forward to hug her and collect Tony. She whispered "thank you" to Darcy. Tony had been... fretful about her leaving for Asgard after the wedding. Darcy kept trying to tell him that they were vacationing in Hawaii like every other couple but he didn't believe her. Darcy didn't know what else to say to him. He'd figure it out when they were back in two weeks.

Darcy's thoughts were interrupted when Neddy, in a pure fit of rage, kicked off her little shoes. Then she laid her head back down and mumbled something surely outrageous. Thor smoothed his hand down her little back and she quieted.

Darcy couldn't take her eyes off him. She barely aware of his Asgardian ceremonial outfit. All she could see was the blue of his eyes and the curve of his smile and the quiet possessiveness. To him they were already married. And to her as well. This was for show, for the press, for the prestige of being a Stark. There were two hundred people watching but neither one of them cared.

Bruce kept it short. The ceremony that took nearly a year to plan, over in a scant fifteen minutes. The kiss at the end, more chaste than any kiss they've ever given. Nedra mumbled in her sleep when it happened. Steve offered to take her and the couple raced down the aisle to head to the reception. This time it was only for family and friends.

"You know? I didn't think olive and pink would work but it does." Clint mused at the cake table. Darcy laughed at him.

"What you have picked? Purple and black?"

"There is nothing wrong with those colors!" He squawked. She laughed at him again and made him dance with her. Thor was dancing with Pepper and booming his signature laugh. It made Darcy smile so hard she might've cried a little.

"What? Did I step on your toes?" He knew perfectly well he hadn't.

"I'm just so happy." She sighed.

"Yeah. I get that. I'm happy for ya."

"Awww. Hawkass! You're getting better at feelings!" He chuckled at her and sent her into a complicated spin. It stole her breath and she ended up being caught by her husband.

"The hour grows late. Should we retire?" Oh that look was in his eye. The naughty one that said Frigga was watching Neddy for the night.

"Yep!" She agreed. "I just want to say goodnight to Nedra first." He nodded and guided her over to the refreshments where a group had gather. Tony was listening to whatever Natasha was saying to a wide eyes Nedra.

"Are you teaching my baby about guns?"

"She needs to learn sometime."

"She's one. She has no idea what you're saying."

"Well, what does it matter then?" Natasha countered. "Steve was teaching her invasion maneuvers."

"And bitching about inflation." Clint tattled.

"Whaaaa?" Steve's face was red. He also had ahold of Nedra again. She was chatting at him and patting his cheek. He was torn between trying to decipher her babble and defend himself.

"I only pointed out some flaws in the economy. It didn't seem to bother her."

"That's because she's got her first crush." Bruce informed them. It was absolutely delightful when Steve blushed as red as a tomato and he ducked his head. Neddy wasn't having that. She was poking him in the face until he looked up. When he did she started her story again. Steve did his best to ignore the hecklers also known as his friends.

Thor and Darcy said their goodbyes and left. They had to be on a plane early in the morning.

"Darcy Odinson-Stark what say you to 'pulling an all nighter'" he did the air quotes. It was still freaking adorable.

"As long as it isn't Harry Potter." She grinned.

"I'm rather fond of those movies." He said and then kissed her the way he'd wanted to kiss her all day, until they were both wearing her lipstick.

"Damn." She said. "Again."

"Anything for you My Lady." He said, taking her in another kiss, deep and promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me! I'm hung-gray for kudos and comments!


End file.
